


Differences

by WolfGangSBD



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, idk how or why i think of these situations, im sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: The life Nico leads is a routine. Everything was the same and nothing ever changed despite how much she desperately wished for things to be different. If she could go back to the past, she would. But she couldn't, and so she has to cope with this unending pain for the rest of her life.





	

Nico slowly stirred when she felt something soft graze against her neck. In her half-asleep state, she recognized an arm make its way around her waist, pulling her close enough that she could feel the outline of the other's body. She felt a warm breath tickling the back of her neck and fingers lightly run up and down her side. The soft sensation on her neck promptly intensified and it was only then that Nico realized it was someone's lips that was sucking and biting, and she had to resist the urge to moan at the sensation.

They were so close to each other—so intimate. But if she felt so warm, then why did she feel so cold? So empty and lifeless?

"Nico-chan." came the breathy whisper.

But it wasn't what Nico wanted—the pitch was too high, too heartbroken.

Soft hands pulled her even closer as plush lips trailed down her neck.

But it wasn't what Nico wanted—they were cold and loveless, only full of desire and need.

She could feel her ample breasts from her back and as Nico turned around to face her, she could already notice the differences.

It was nothing that she wanted—her hair was too light, too long, and her eyes weren't the right color, the right shape.

Everything was wrong. Nothing was right.

"Nico-chan." came the whisper again, and Nico understood what she wanted—what they both wanted.

She leaned in and pressed her lips against hers, shutting her eyes to hide the interminable pain she felt. It felt so wrong, but there was nothing else that could ease the terrible ache she felt in her shattered heart. Alcohol only worked temporarily, and she would never take any drugs in fear of ending up in the hospital—in fear of seeing the disappointment etched in _her_ eyes.

"Kotori." Nico breathed once they broke apart. She didn't know whose tears were on her face because of how close they had gotten in the process of their kiss, but she didn't mind—this was just a daily occurrence, just a daily routine. Every day the bed would be devoid of life, every night the bed would be full of misery that was disguised as carnal desire.

But then again, there was no difference between living a life with no purpose and living a life with a broken heart.

"Nico-chan, please." Kotori pleaded softly and Nico saw her amber eyes, thinking about how they were replete with sorrow, how they were a reflection of her own dead crimson eyes. She found it ironic how they both saw the most vibrant colors in the world, how they both saw the positivity and happiness in everything and anything only for it to shatter in a couple of months.

But then again, people change as the times change, and sometimes they change for the worst.

"Umi-chan texted me about what she'll be doing for their 1st anniversary." Kotori mumbled silently, tears cascading down her pain-stricken face. She looked at Nico with a lamented yet expectant expression and she knew exactly what she wanted.

There was only one thing they could do together that could ease the agonizing pain they both felt.

"We should do something to get our minds off of that, then." Nico suggested softly as she got on top of her, nevermind that her own eyes were tearing up—Kotori had seen all of her already, and in turn she had seen all of her too.

She crashed her lips on hers, focusing entirely on each and every sensation she felt so she could forget the feeling of that familiar throbbing ache in her broken heart.

Kotori didn't have red hair or violet eyes. She didn't have a tantalizing voice or the same skilled hands.

But then again, Maki was never hers to begin with, and there was no use in thinking about what could've been.

Not with that gold ring wrapped around a finger that wasn't hers.


End file.
